


Missing You

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the nostalgia would overwhelm Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Times like these made Justin nostalgic. Whenever he was alone, without any sound surrounding him, he would, against his will, remember the long gone past. He hated it, hated reminiscing about times long ago, but he could never fight against the memories that swallowed him whole.

He missed *N Sync more than he would ever admit because those years had been some of the best in his life, working with the guys and having fun at the same time. It wasn't so hard back then because there were four other guys to share the burden with, but now, it was just himself, always himself. He knew that going solo would be different, but he didn't think it would be so..._lonely_.

Sure, Cameron would often visit and they'd have some really nice fucks, but for the most part, he was alone. It just wasn't the same, not sharing a bus with other guys and having to put up with their crazy antics.

And then, there was the absence of JC. Smart and sexy JC who always took away the quiet with his humming, who always listened to Justin and smiled that crinkly smile just for him. JC was the one person he had come to depend on during *N Sync, the one person he had always expected to be there.

Sure, they had drifted away during Celebrity since he had started working more with Wade, but still, Justin always had this innate need for JC to be there, like nothing would be alright if JC was gone. How could anything be alright if he couldn't feel JC's lazy presence by him, reassuring and soothing him that all was well?

Maybe Justin had fallen in love with JC back during MMC, maybe Justin had always been a little in love with JC, but it usually didn't overwhelm him. However, at times when it was just him and the silence, the nostalgia would come back to him in sharp bitter bits, mocking him for his failure to change his current situation.

03.12.21


End file.
